Classes
There are six classes a new character may choose from. Each class may have one or more focuses in combat, tech, and biotic. Each class has a corresponding class talent, that increases abilities important to that class. Class also decides what weapons a character is proficient with (a non-proficient character cannot even aim with a weapon), what armors they may wear, and what other talents they possess. Class list Below are the classes available to Commander Shepard in Mass Effect. Adept : Biotics specialist The Adept possesses all biotic abilities, but can only equip light armor, and may only gain specialist training with Pistols. He also possesses no tech skills. Biotic powers focus on manipulation of telekinetic forces with singularity, lift and throw. They can weaken foes with warp and protect themselves with barrier. Adepts are durable and powerful manipulators of mass effect fields. The Adept class talent reduces recharge time for biotic talents and increases biotic protection. Engineer : Tech specialist The Engineer possesses all Tech abilities, but can only equip light armor. He may gain specialist training with Pistols, as well. He possesses no Biotic skills. Tech skills focus on crippling and damaging the enemy. The tech mine damage is, admittedly, often viewed as a secondary effect, but should not be discounted. Engineers also possess the First Aid and Medicine talents, making their healing very effective. The Engineer class talent reduces recharge time for tech talents and increases tech protection. Infiltrator : Combat/tech The Infiltrator possesses a mixture of Combat and Tech talents. He may gain specialist training with Pistols and Sniper Rifles, begins with Light Armor (though he may eventually gain the ability to wear Medium Armor), and possesses an variety of Tech abilities that focus on disabling and crippling the enemy. The Infiltrator class talent reduces heat buildup with Pistols and Sniper Rifles while increasing damage for Tech explosions. Sentinel : Biotics/tech The Sentinel is a support-focused character, possessing Biotic and Tech abilities mostly focused around controlling the battlefield and keeping the squad alive. They receive no specialized armor training and weapons training is focused on pistol and taught as part of the class talent. The Sentinel is surprisingly durable, with access to many of the shield-increasing talents, along with the Barrier Biotic power. The Sentinel class reduces the cooldown time on their abilities and grants small amounts of pistol accuracy and damage, culminating in the Marksman combat power. Soldier : Combat specialist The Soldier is the full spectrum warrior of the squad. He may specialize in any weapon he chooses (and is the only class to have access to the Assault Rifle talent), begins with Medium Armor (and is the only class that may upgrade to Heavy Armor), and possesses talents focused on improving his durability and damage. His major weaknesses are his complete lack of Biotic and Tech abilities, relying on his squadmates to pick up the slack in those areas. The Soldier class talent increases their health, and grants a small amount of health regeneration. Vanguard : Biotics/combat The Vanguard is the front line of the squad. His Biotic powers focus on combat potential - disabling the enemy, making their armor ineffective, and shielding himself from harm so that he can get close enough to go to work. The Vanguard wears Light Armor to start, though he can upgrade to Medium Armor, and he may gain specialist training in Shotguns and Pistols. The Vanguard class talent increases damage with shotguns and pistols, and increases biotic protection. Specialized class talents The game also allows you to unlock specialized class talents once you have completed the assignment on Luna . There are six specializations, two of which are available based on your initial class choice. Selecting a specialization offers access to a new trait that add ranks 7-12 to your class specific talent; ranks 1-6 are unchanged, and grant the same bonus when you take ranks 7-12. Bastion : Available to adepts and sentinels. Masters of using their biotic powers for defense. Commando : Available to soldiers and infiltrators. The Commando focuses on lethal precision and devastating strikes, increasing damage with all weapons, and giving bonuses to Immunity, Assassinate, and Marksman combat powers. Medic : Available to engineers and sentinels. Nemesis : Available to adepts and vanguards. Biotics who damage and weaken their foes. Operative : Available to engineers and infiltrators. The Operative focusses on increasing the damage and area of the engineer's mine attacks, while lowering their recharge time. This also results in a significant boost to the Sabotage and Overload powers. Shock Trooper : Available to vanguards and soldiers. The Shock Trooper focuses on out-lasting the enemy. This manifests itself as a significant boost to health, bonuses to the Barrier and Adrenaline Boost abilities, and increased damage resistance. Other classes There are also four other classes used by your squad members: *Asari Scientist - Liara T'Soni has this class. *Krogan Battlemaster - Urdnot Wrex has this class. *Quarian Machinist - Tali'Zorah nar Rayya has this class. *Turian Agent - Garrus Vakarian has this class. See also * Talents Category: Classes Category: Gameplay